Remix
|Nächste= }} Remix ist die achte Episode der ersten Staffel von Glee. Ken sitzt das Training des Footballteams genau auf die gleiche Zeit wie die Glee Proben. Weil Finn eine Slushie-Dusche bekommen hat und die anderen Spieler ihn mit seiner Teilnahme bei Glee aufzuziehen, kommt er nicht mehr zu der nächsten Probe, steigt aber am Ende der Episode wieder ein. Puck fängt eine Sache mit Rachel an und Sue verliebt sich in ihren Kollegen Rod. Beide Romanzen sind am Ende der Episode wieder Vergangenheit. Handlung Zum ersten Mal bekommt Finn eine Slushie-Dusche von dem Hockeyspieler David Karofsky, der ihm und Quinn gleich erklärt, dass sie, seit sie bei Glee sind, in der Rangordnung weit nach unten gewandert sind. Bei den Glee thumb|left|150px|Finn und Quinn konfrontiern Karofsky nach der Slushie DuscheProben singt Will zusammen mit den Kids Bust a Move. Finn und Quinn fragen danach Emma um Rat, wie man cool wird. Emma schlägt unabsichtlich Sonnenbrillen vor, weil Will, der gerade eine Sonnenbrille aufhatte, vorbeilief, obwohl sie eigentlich meint, sie sollen einfach sie selbst sein. Ken und Emma sind sich nicht einig über den Song für den ersten Tanz ihrer Hochzeit. Emma will I Could Have Danced All Night, Ken hingegen möchte den Thong Song. Und deshalb gehen die beiden zu Will, um ihn zu bitten, ein Mash-Up daraus zu machen und ihnen Tanzunterricht zu geben. Beim Tanzunterricht tritt Emma ihr Hochzeitskleid, in dem sie sich aber nicht wirklich bewegen kann, Will singt und tanzt dabei zu Kens Vorschlag, dem Thong Song, und fällt dabei über das Kleid und Emma direkt darauf. Ken sieht die beiden dabei und schaut sie verärgert an.thumb|150px|Will und Emma tanzen zu "Thong Song" Am nächsten Tag setzt Ken Footballproben genau zu dem Termin an, an dem auch die Glee-Proben sind. Die anderen Footballspieler ziehen Finn die ganze Zeit damit auf, dass er bei Glee ist und wollen seinen Anweisungen nicht mehr folgen. Puck fehlt bei diesem Training. Puck und Rachel arbeiten zur selben Zeit zusammen an einem Song, What a Girl Wants, bei ihr zu Hause. Während einer Pause fangen die beiden an, sich zu küssen. Doch Rachel, die sich statt Puck immer Finn vorstellt, bricht ab und sagt, dass sie mit keinem Jungen zusammen sein will, der sich nicht traut, ein Solo zu singen. Am nächsten Tag bei den Glee-Proben singt er Sweet Caroline thumb|left|150px|Puck singt "Sweet Caroline"und erfüllt somit Rachels Bedingung. Rachel hängt nach den Proben die ganze Zeit an seinem Arm und sagt, dass sie stolz ist mit ihm zusammen zu sein, bis Puck plötzlich seine erste Slushie-Dusche bekommt. Rachel hilft ihm das Getränk wieder aus seinem Gesicht und Haaren zu entfernen. Finn und Quinn tragen mittlerweile Sonnenbrillen und denken, dass sie jetzt wieder cool sind. Doch schließlich versammeln sich mehrere Footballspieler und verpassen den beiden eine riesige Slushie-Dusche. Sie drohen, dass es noch schlimmer wird, wenn Finn nicht zu dem Training während den Glee Proben erscheint.thumb|Quinn und Finn mit Sonnenbrillen Sue beginnt inzwischen eine Beziehung mit Rod Remington, dem Nachrichtensprecher bei dem Sender, bei dem sie arbeitet. Sie fragt Will, ob er sie ein paar Tanzschritte lehren kann, da Rod sie zu einem Tanzwettbewerb eingeladen hat. Sue erzählt Will davon, dass Ken die Kids zwischen Football und Glee entscheiden lässt. Will konfrontiert Ken danach über die neuen Proben. Ken stellt klar, dass er genug hat, zu sehen wie Emma Will anschmachtet. Will sagt, er würde sich zukünftig anders gegenüber Emma verhalten, Ken wird die Proben aber trotzdem nicht verschieben. Später proben Will und Emma zu I Could Have Danced All Night zu tanzen. Will erzählt ihr, wenn die Footballspieler nicht zu den Proben kommen, sie nicht genug Mitglieder für die Sectionals haben. Als die Zeit der Glee-Proben kommt, warten die Glee-Kids auf die Footballspieler, die aber nicht kommen. Schließlich kommen tatsächlich Mike und Matt, die freudig empfangen werden. Dann kommt sogar Puck und Rachel begrüßt ihn mit einer Umarmung. Nur Finn ist schließlich zu den Footballproben gegangen, um nicht weiterhin als uncool zu gelten. Am nächsten Tag fällt es Finn schwer, Kurt eine Slushie ins Gesicht zu kippen, auch wenn ihn seine Teamkollegen verprügeln, wenn er es nicht tut. Kurt gießt sich den Slushie schlussendlich selbst über den Kopf und fragt Finn, ob auch nur einer der Footballspieler soetwas für ihn tun würde. Puck beobachtet die anderen Footballspieler und Rachel setzt sich zu ihm. Sie fragt ihn, ob er wegen ihr sich für Glee und gegen den Football entschieden hat. Dann fällt ihr ein, dass immer wenn sie zu Finn starrt, Puck zu Quinn starrt und ob er wegen Quinn bei Glee geblieben ist. Puck erwidert, dass Finn und Quinn sich niemals trennen werden, vor allem nicht, wenn das Baby unterwegs ist. Rachel meint, dass sie und Puck ihre Beziehung beenden müssen, aber sie Freunde bleiben können. Puck meint, dass sie davor auch keine Freunde waren und lässt sie sitzen. Will geht zu Finn und die beiden werfen sich gegenseitig den Football zu, um miteinander zu reden. Finn stellt klar, dass er nicht mehr zu Glee zurückkommt. Will fragt ihn warum er Leute, die er in einigen Jahren nicht mehr kennen wird seine Entscheidungen fällen lässt und erzählt ihm, dass er ihn von allen Glee Kids am meisten an sich selbst erinnert. Finn geht zu Ken, um ihm zu sagen, dass er sich nicht mehr zwischen Glee und Footbthumb|left|150px|Die Glee Kids kippen ihre Slushies über Willall entscheiden will, und es ihm schwer fällt, das Team unter diesen Bedingungen zu leiten. Ken streicht danach die neuen Proben. Sue kommt überraschent ins Studio ihres Senders und sieht Rod, wie er eine andere Frau küsst. Als sie danach in der Schule ist, ist sie nicht mehr freundlich zu Will und schmeißt Quinn wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft kurzerhand aus den Cheerios. Finn bringt den Glee Kids zu der nächsten Probe Slushies mit, um sich bei ihnen zu entschuldigen. Quinn erzählt, dass sie aus den Cheerios geworfen wurde, aber Will meint, dass sie hier elf Freunde hat, die immer zu ihr halten werden. Als die Glee Kids erfahren, dass Will noch nie eine Slushie-Dusche bekommen hat, kippen sie alle ihre Slushies über ihn. Verwendete Musik *'Bust a Move' von Young MC, gesungen von Will Schuester mit New Directions *'Thong Song' von Sisqó, gesungen von Will Schuester *'Sweet Caroline' von Neil Diamond, gesungen von Noah Puckerman mit New Directions *'I Could Have Danced All Night' aus '' My Fair Lady'', gesungen von Emma Pillsbury Unveröffentlichte Songs *'What a Girl Wants' von Christina Aguilera, gesungen von Rachel Berry Hintergrundmusik *'Flight of the Bumblebee' von The Swingle Swinger, während der Slushieszene *'Sing Sing Sing' von Louis Prima, dazu getanzt von Sue und Will Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Patrick Gallagher' als Ken Tanaka *'Bill A. Jones' als Rod Remington *'Gina Hecht' als Mrs. Puckerman *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Dijon Talton' als Matt Rutherford *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'Earlene Davis' als Andrea Carmichael *'James Earl III' als Azimio *'Zack Lively' als Lipoff Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester Trivia *Die Episode wurde in den USA von 7.15 Millionen Zuschauern angesehen. *Matthew Morrison reichte die Episode bei den Emmys 2010 als Gebot für "Hauptdarsteller in einer Comedie-Serie" ein. *Obwohl der Originaltitel, Mash-Up, darauf hindeutet, gibt es keinen in der Episode. **Eigentlich sollten I Could Have Danced All Night und Thong Song einer werden, doch die Idee wurde fallen gelassen und die Songs stattdessen separat genutzt. *Mercedes´ Zeile "meine Haarverlängerung" in der Eröffnungseqzenz, war von Amber Riley improvisiert. *Das ist die erste Episode, in der ein Charakter zwei Solos singt. *Die Slushies, die die Kids oft ins Gesicht bekommen/bekamen, waren echte Slushies. Da es aber kein schönes Gefühl für die Darsteller war, entwickelte die Requisitenabteilung ein Rezept für ein warmes Getränk aus Maissirup. *Will ist der erste Erwachsene, der geslushied wird. Fehler *David Karofsky sagt, dass er ein Hockeyspieler ist, in allen anderen Episoden ist er aber ein Footballspieler. *Nachdem Finn und Quinn vom Footballteam mit Slushies überschüttet worden sind, läuft einer der Spieler an ihnen vorbei, rutscht auf der Slushiepfütze am Boden aus und fällt hin. *Als der Glee Club auf Finns, Matts, Mikes und Pucks Erscheinen wartet, drehen sich alle, um zur Tür zu sehen. Nachdem die Kamera die Tür zeigt und dann wieder den Glee Club, wiederholt sich derselbe Clip, wie sie alle zur Tür sehen. *Als Finn mit dem Slushie zu Kurts Schließfach kommt, ist dieses geöffnet. Als sich das Bild aber für kurze Zeit auf Finn richtet und dann wieder auf Kurt, ist es geschlossen. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S1